I'm Milly, Milly Black
by siriuslywizard
Summary: When Milly starts at Hogwarts, she becomes firm friends with Fred and George Weasley. Together with their friends Angelina, Jessica and Lee, they muddle their way through their first year; making friends...and enemies. But you never know what could be lurking around the corner...
1. Chapter 1

Milly climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to her Uncle Remus.  
She made her way along the narrow corridor and found an empty compartment, collapsing onto the seat thankfully and pulling out a book, hoping for a nice peaceful journey with no one bothering her...

Unfortunately, the fates seemed to disagree with her as not half an hour later, the compartment door opened and two boys stepped in. Milly looked up enquiringly. "Sorry, do you mind if we sit in here?" the first boy asked. Milly looked at them, and had to look again. Was she seeing double? She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Sure " she mumbled. The second boy sat down next to the first, "thanks" he said gratefully.  
Milly smiled faintly. "No problem" she murmured in reply, looking at the two boys sitting across from her. They had to be identical twins, they were both tall and thin, with ginger hair, freckles and mischievous grins.  
"Hi, I'm George Weasley and this is my twin brother Fred" the first boy said, smiling at her in a friendly way. The second boy also smiled and said "hi". Milly smiled back and said "hi" back, wondering if it would seem rude to go back to reading. Deciding it would, she sighed inwardly and put her book away.  
Throughout the rest of the train journey, Fred and George kept Milly entertained with stories of their siblings and family life. Milly (who was an only child) was amazed by the sheer number of siblings the twins had.

When they reached Hogwarts, Milly and the other first years (including Fred and George) were led to the Great Hall by Professor McGonnagol. She called out the names for the sorting in alphabetical order. Milly inwardly groaned when her name was read out first. _"Black, Millicent" _called Professor McGonnagol.  
Milly awkwardly walked over to the stool and allowed the Professor to place the Sorting Hat on her head.  
_"Hmmm, difficult..." _a voice spoke in her ear. She jumped, but then relaxed, remembering what her Uncles had told her. _"Lots of courage...yes..not a bad mind...oooh lots of determination! Difficult...very difficult...oh well, better be GRYFFINDOR!"_  
Milly gave a sigh of relief and headed to the Gryffindor table, where she was greeted by a tall, serious-looking boy with ginger hair.  
_He must be Percy... _she thought as he congratulated her on getting into Gryffindor. To her relief, Fred and George were in Gryffindor too (as they'd predicted).


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of lessons at Hogwarts.  
To Milly's utmost horror, her first lesson was Potions...with none other than Severus Snape.  
She walked to class with Fred and George and they sat down together, nearby the windows. The dungeon was gloomy and didn't help to improve Milly's already miserable mood.  
Snape briskly walked to the front of the class. "Sit down" he commanded sharply. The class obeyed. Snape ran through what they would be learning in Potions that year. Then, as the rest of the class were taking notes, he turned his glare on Milly. She glared back.  
"Miss Black, what makes you so special that my instructions do not apply to you?" he snapped at her. She shrugged. "Answer when spoken to!" he snapped again. "10 points from Gryffindor for Miss Black's inability to follow instructions!"  
"That's not fair!" Milly exclaimed. Snape scowled at her. "Detention Miss Black!" he snapped. "And you will write me a 3 foot essay on why you must obey instructions in class, which I want on my desk straight after breakfast in the morning" he told her.  
She bit her lip in frustration. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her answering back again. She grimly picked up her quill and began to write, ignoring the sympathetic looks she was being given by the other Gryffindors.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Milly headed down to the Potions classroom to serve her detention with Professor Snape.  
She found the greasy haired professor sitting at his desk, writing on a long scroll of parchment. Milly cleared her throat loudly. Snape looked up and fixed his glare on her.  
He set her to work washing out the glass vials which had been used by the older students in a practical lesson earlier that day. When she'd finished, he inspected them, if he found a smear of old potion on any of them, he made her wash them all again. When he finally let her go, Milly scowled at him and snapped "I know why you hate me"  
The professor scowled at the first year. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Black" he snarled at her. "Now get back to your common room before I give you another detention! And you'd better watch your step, you haven't got off to a very good start now have you? What would your Uncle Remus say? Only the first day of term and you've already had a detention..." he mocked her.  
Milly fixed the professor with her deadliest glare. "There are some subjects that my uncle isn't too bothered about" she snapped before marching out and storming back to the now empty common room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Milly was eating breakfast with Fred and George. Lee walked into the Great Hall late, again, and sat down with them.  
"Where have you been?" Fred asked curiously.  
"Talking to McGonnagol, she thinks I should be the new Quidditch commentator!" Lee told them excitedly.  
"Nice one mate!" George congratulated him.  
"When's the next match?" Milly asked.  
Lee swallowed. "Saturday" he answered.  
"Saturday as in the day after tomorrow?" George asked.  
"The very same" Lee replied nervously.  
"You'll be fine! McGonnagol wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think so" Milly reassured him.  
"I hope so" Lee sighed. "I just don't want to humiliate myself in front of the entire school that's all"  
"You won't, you heard Milly, McGonnagol obviously believes that you can do it" Fred encouraged him.  
"I guess you're right" Lee agreed.  
"You won't help yourself by panicking about it" Milly warned him.  
"Listen to the woman" George said in a stage whisper, winking at Milly when she raised her eyebrows at him.  
Everyone began filing out of the Great Hall and heading to their first lesson. "Come on you three, I don't want to get another detention already, it is only the second day" Milly told them all.  
"That reminds me, how was your ddetention?" Fred asked as they headed out to Herbology.  
Milly made a face. "Oh nothing to speak of" she brushed off his question. "But I told you Snape hates me!"  
"Surely he shouldn't be allowed to hate you on the second day!" Lee protested.  
"Oh believe me, he hates me alright! " Milly sighed.  
"But why?" George asked.  
"Let's just say, it's something to do with my family..." she said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday, the day of the first Quidditch match of the school year.  
And it was Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff.

Lee was nervously pacing up and down in the Quidditch stands. Fred, George and Milly were sat nearby, trying to calm him down.  
"Lee, sit down, you're making me nervous!" Fred finally exclaimed.  
Milly discreetly elbowed Fred. "Lee, why are you panicking? You're going to be great" she said calmly.  
Lee gave her an anxious look. "What if I'm not?" he fretted. "I'll make a fool out of myself in front of the whole school!"  
"Lee mate, calm down, you're going to be fine, honest" George told his friend.  
Then, Professor McGonnagol appeared. "Mr Jordon, you should be up in the commentators stand now" she told him, looking harassed. "Now where's Madam Hooch, she's supposed to be here!" she rushed off.  
Lee looked at the others . "Well, wish me luck" he sighed.  
"Good luck!" they chorused.  
He gave them a half-hearted grin and made his way to the commentators stand, where McGonnagol, having located Madam Hooch, was now standing.

As the game began, Lee's voice, magically magnified, boomed out "And they're off! Gryffindor in possession...nice pass there to Wood! Look out! He's behind you! And a swift pass by Johnson! Another excellent pass to Spinnet! And score! One-nil to Gryffindor!"  
The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers as Lee continued to give a running commentary.

That evening...  
The Gryffindor common room was full of people, laughing, cheering, dancing, eating and simply celebrating their victory of 3-1 against Hufflepuff.  
Milly was sat on a sofa with Fred, George and Lee. Lee was sat on one sofa arm, Fred and George were sitting normally and Milly was sat with her legs across George's knee.  
"See, we told you that you'd be great!" Milly told Lee as yet another Gryffindor came over and congratulated him on his commentating.  
He simply grinned contentedly.  
A different song blared out and Milly got to her feet, pulling the others up with her. "I love this song, come on!" she encouraged, as they all got up to dance.


	6. Chapter 6

As usual, Milly woke up early. It was only just beginning to get light. _Were the boys awake? _she wondered sleepily.  
She rolled over onto her side to check the time. 5:30am.  
Well that answered that then. They didn't wake up until at least 6:30am.  
Sitting up, she saw that Jessica was awake and laid in bed reading. "Morning Jess" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
Jessica McQueen grinned at her. "Morning Mills" she replied.  
Milly smiled and got out of bed, collecting up her clothes. "I'm gonna go shower" she told Jessica, before heading into the bathroom.  
As she turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm, Milly thought about her and Jessica's friendship. They'd known each other since they were small children. Jessica's parents, Alice and Brian McQueen, had been friends with her father and her Uncle Remus, and so they had let their children play together, especially when they moved next door to them. They knew about her Uncle Remus's _furry little problem_ and so she always stayed at Jessica's during _that time of the month_.  
Milly hummed to herself as she showered, shampoo and conditioning her hair and washing herself with her coconut-scented soap. She shaved her legs before climbing out of the shower and wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel. She dressed in a blue Superman t-shirt with blue denim shorts and red converse.  
She walked back through to the dorm and told Jessica "Shower's warm if you want one." Jessica nodded and collected up her clothes and went through to the bathroom. Milly sat down at the vanity table and carefully wand-dried her hair, which could be disastrous if anything should go wrong. Then she carefully straightened her hair and applied a thin coat of mascara.  
Checking, the clock again, she saw that it was now 6:15am.  
She rolled her eyes at how ridiculously early it was and turned to make her bed to save the house-elves a job. She sat down at her desk in the corner and pulled out her Potions essay. _Might as well get it done. At least that way Snape can't have a go at me again. _She told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning guys" Milly exclaimed cheerily, waltzing into the dorm of Fred, George and Lee.  
The three boys sat up sleepily, rubbing their eyes. "Wha...what's going on?" Lee asked, half-asleep.  
"It's time you three were up!" she sang out.  
George groaned and buried his head under his pillow.  
She tugged the pillow away from him. "Time to get up Georgie" she breathed in his ear.  
He sat bolt upright, glaring at the smirk spreading across her face as she grabbed his wrists and yanked him out of bed.  
Succeeding in waking at least one of them up, she moved across the room and, using her wand, tilted Fred's mattress so that he rolled out of bed with a yell.  
Lee, who had curled up beneath his duvet once more, gave a soft snore. The twins looked furious that he had been able to go back to sleep, and, with the help of Milly, they picked him up and threw him across the room. He landed on George's bed with a thud.  
"Get dressed you three and be in the common room in 5 minutes...or else!" Milly said threateningly, adding a smile before leaving their dorm.

5 minutes later, the twins and Lee headed into the common room, where they found Milly impatiently waiting for them.  
"So what's the emergency?" Lee asked, stifling a yawn.  
Milly shrugged. "There is no emergency" she replied.  
The three boys looked disgusted. "You mean...we got up this early on a SATURDAY MORNING FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON!" Fred exploded.  
Milly laughed. "Pretty much" she shrugged. "Although...I did hear that there may be waffles for breakfast today..."  
The boys ears pricked up.  
"Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go!" George exclaimed, dragging Milly off to the Great Hall with them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning!" Milly practically skipped into the common room towards Fred, George and Lee.  
"Someone's cheerful this morning" Fred commented.  
"Well who wouldn't be if they got to see this handsome face on a morning?" George asked, smirking as he gestured to his own face.  
Lee elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Huh, as if!" he snorted.  
Fred made a face at his twin. "Hey! I'm the better looking one!" he exclaimed.  
Milly reached them. "Arguing again you two?" she smirked.  
Fred and George's faces lit up. "Hey Milly!" Fred started.  
"Do us a favour" George begged.  
"Who do you think is the better looking twin?" Fred asked.  
Milly rolled her eyes. "I don't know guys, I don't want to offend either of you..." she sighed.  
Fred and George exchanged a look. "So you do prefer one of us..." George said accusingly.  
Milly giggled. "Maybe" she teased.  
"Who is it?" Fred begged.  
"I'm not saying" she grinned.  
Lee met her gaze and looked questioning. But she simply shook her head, smirking.  
"We will find out you know" Fred warned.  
She simply laughed. "As if" she retorted.  
"You underestimate our abilities..." George said mysteriously.  
She chuckled. "I'm not telling" she told them before sauntering off.  
All three boys stared after her. "We will find out" Fred said determinedly.  
"Course we will" George agreed.  
"Definitely" Lee confirmed.  
They exchanged a look. "Any ideas?" Fred asked.  
The other two shook their heads.  
"We need to put our thinking caps on" George sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr Weasley!" Snape's sharp tone made George snap out of his daydream.  
Both Fred and George gave Snape innocent looks.  
"Which one?" Fred asked.  
Giggles broke out across the classroom.  
"Silence!" Snape snarled.  
Hastily, everyone stopped showing any signs of humour or happiness.  
"Mr and Mr Weasley, you will both return to this classroom this evening for detention" Snape turned to go back to his desk.  
"But that's not fair!" Lee and Milly chorused.  
"Mr Jordon and Miss Black, you will also return here for detention." And with that, Snape gilded back to his desk, his cape billowing out behind him.  
The four Gryffindors exchanged gloomy looks. They'd been looking forward to a nice peaceful evening.  
"Get on with your work!" Snape's voice was deadly and the class hastily returned to their essay-writing. But 4 students spent the remaining 10 minutes scowling at their potions teacher and wishing all kinds of misfortune upon him.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as tea was over, students began to file out of the Great Hall and head to their common rooms.  
Apart from four students. Lee, Milly, Fred and George headed towards their potions classroom, looking annoyed.  
"Seriously? Detention? Doesn't Snape know it's a Friday?" Fred grumbled to his twin.  
Lee and Milly were walking slightly ahead of them. "Uncle Remus is going to be so disappointed in me" Milly said quietly.  
"Why?" Lee asked.  
"Two detention in the first four weeks of term, he won't be impressed" she sighed.  
"Will he be angry?" he asked.  
Milly shook her head. "No, but he'll just look like I've let him down" she replied.  
Fred and George caught up with them.  
"Who will?" Fred asked.  
"My Uncle Remus" she answered.  
"Why?" George asked.  
Milly sighed impatiently. "Because I've already had two detentions and it's only the fourth week of term!" she exclaimed.  
George looked horrified. "This is all my fault!" he groaned.  
"Of course it isn't, it's Snape, he hates me!" Milly pointed out.  
"It is my fault! If I hadn't been daydreaming in class then none of this would have happened!"  
"Look, Snape is an evil git and he's had it in for me from the second I was born, this is just the beginning of a million other detentions, so don't you dare blame yourself!" she exclaimed impatiently.  
Fred and Lee laughed at George's startled expression.  
"Hey mate, listen to the lady" Lee said, shooting a smirk in Milly's direction.  
She ignored him, stopping outside their potions classroom. "Guys, shut up now" she warned before knocking on the door.  
"Enter" Snape called form inside the classroom. As Milly and the others went inside, his unpleasant features grew even more unpleasant (a feat which they had all deemed impossible).  
He made them all sit at different sides of the room, before handing them parchment and scrawling "_I must always pay attention in lessons_" across the board. "Copy it out 50 times" he barked before swooshing back to his desk and continuing to write.  
The room feel silent, except for the scratching of quills on parchment. When they had finished, they handed their lines to Snape and he dismissed them.  
As soon as they reached the common room, Milly cursed under her. "I need to go talk to Jess, see you guys later" she said in a rush, vanishing up to her dorm.  
Jessica was sitting cross-legged on her bed, reading a magazine when Milly appeared.  
"Finally!" she exclaimed. "How was the detention?"  
Milly sighed, flinging herself onto her bed. "Screw the detention" she muttered. "Anyways..." she sat up, looking brighter. "I know you're dying to talk abut Fred..."  
Jessica blushed. "Shut uuuup!" she exclaimed, throwing her pillow at her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning girlies" Fred leant over the shoulders of Milly and Jessica, who were eating their breakfast.  
Milly rolled her eyes. "Shift it Weasley, I'm not an armrest!" she exclaimed.  
Jessica didn't comment, she simply nibbled on a corner of buttered toast.  
"Fred." Milly said warningly.  
He recognised the tone as one not to be argued with and hastily moved opposite them to sit with George and Lee, who had just arrived.  
"So, what are your plans for today?" Lee asked Milly.  
She smiled. "Jess and I are being picked up by her parents and my Uncle Remus and we're going out for the day" she replied.  
George pouted. "That's not fair" he grumbled.  
Milly smirked. "Life isn't fair Weasley, get used to it" she teased.

After breakfast, Milly and Jessica went up to their dorm to get ready. They had just under two hours before they were due to be picked up.  
"I was surprised you didn't turn around and snog Fred when he leant over your shoulder" Milly teased her friend.  
Jess rolled her eyes. "Well I actually have some self-restraint" she retorted.  
"Are you trying to say that I don't?" Milly enquired.  
"No, nothing of the kind, I was just making a simple comment" Jess said in an offhand way.  
Milly looked disbelieving, but chose to ignore it.

"Come on Jess! We're going to be late!" Milly was calling.  
Jessica appeared at the foot of the stairs. "I'm ready" she grinned.  
The two girls made their way to the entrance. Professor McGonnagol was awaiting their arrival with Jessica's parents, Milly's godfather and...  
"Ryan! Robbie!" Jessica and Milly hugged Jessica's older twin brothers.  
"Have fun girls" McGonnagol told them as the families left, unaware that they were being watched...

...Fred, George and Lee were spying on the little reunion. "Well it looks like they're going to have a pretty interesting day..." Lee commented.


	12. Chapter 12

As they walked down towards Hogsmeade with their families, Milly and Jessica chattered happily. They shopped in Hogsmeade for a while, Milly and Jessica buying sweets from Honeydukes.

**Then they all travelled to muggle London, where they were going to spend the day. **

**After shopping for most of the morning, they went into a small Café for lunch. **

**"So, Jess, how's Hogwarts?" Ryan asked his sister. **

**"Awesome" she replied with a grin. **

**"Any new teachers since we left last year?" Robbie asked, directing his question at Milly, who shook her head, replying "no, but I wish Snape would leave!"**

**Ryan and Robbie chuckled, but Remus looked up from his menu. "Why? Has he been singling you out?" he asked, sounding frustrated. **

**Milly hastily shook her head. "It's nothing Uncle, honestly" she reassured him.**

**For the rest of the day, Jessica and Milly tried to avoid the subject of school, as far as Snape was concerned anyway. **

**The day drew to an end all too soon. As they arrived back at Hogwarts, Jessica hugged her brothers and her parents and Milly hugged her godfather and Robbie and Ryan before they all said goodbye and the girls headed up to their common room. **

**Surprisingly, the common room was empty, apart from Fred, George and Lee. **

**The three boys were playing Exploding Snap, but they stopped the game when Milly and Jessica joined them. **

**"How was your day?" Lee asked them. **

**They both smiled. "Pretty good" Jessica replied. Milly nodded in agreement. **

**The girls pulled out the bags of sweets which they had bought in Honeydukes and shared them around with the boys. **

**Fred dealt out the cards again, including Milly and Jessica in the game this time. **

**After several rounds of Exploding Snap, Milly and Jessica excused themselves to go and put their shopping away before tea. **

**As soon as the girls were out of earshot, George said in a low voice "they didn't mention who those boys were…"**

**Fred and Lee nodded. **

**"Time for Plan B then" Fred mused. **

**"We can bring it into action at teatime" Lee agreed. **

**Giggling and chatting in their dorm, Milly and Jessica were completely oblivious to the plans being made by the boys. **


	13. Chapter 13

As Milly and Jessica headed into the Great Hall for tea, Lee and the twins waved them over to where they had saved spaces for them.

They all tucked into pumpkin pasties and other delicacies and were partway through the meal when Fred suddenly asked "so who were you with today?"

Milly swallowed a mouthful of food. "My Uncle Remus, Jessica's parents and Ryan and Robbie" she replied.

"Who are Ryan and Robbie?" Lee asked.

"My brothers" Jessica answered, sipping her pumpkin juice.

The three boys exchanged relieved looks.

"How old are they?" George asked.

"Almost 17" Jessica told him.

"They just left Hogwarts" Milly added.

The three boys each looked like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

Milly and Jessica noticed their obvious relief at this discovery and looked amused.

As the meal was drawing to an end, Professor McGonnagol came over to Milly and Jessica.

"Girls, would you come to my office please" she asked.

"What's this about Professor?" Jessica asked, exchanging a confused look with Milly.

"You'll find out shortly, hurry along please" McGonnagol replied.

Jessica and Milly got up and followed their head of house to her office, glancing back to see Fred, George and Lee looking just as puzzled.


	14. Chapter 14

Professor McGonnagol whisked the girls down the corridor towards her office.

"We're not in any trouble are we Professor?" Jessica asked.

"Not at all" McGonnagol answered.

"It's not my uncle Remus is it?" Milly asked anxiously. "Are our families alright?"

McGonnagol smiled. "To the extent of my knowledge both your families arrived safely home several hours ago" she reassured them, leading them into her office and closing the door. "Please sit down girls" she festered to the seats opposite her desk.

Milly and Jessica sat down, waiting to be told why exactly they were there.

Thankfully, Professor McGonnagol wasted no time in getting to the point. "In a few moments, a new student will be arriving at Hogwarts" she began. "Her name is Angelina Johnson and she is in first year, like yourselves"

Milly and Jessica nodded, unsure of what the relevance was.

"Miss Johnson was unable to make it to school in September as she was ill, however she has now made a full recovery."

Jessica cleared her throat. "Not to seem rude Professor, but what exactly does this have to do with us?" she asked.

Professor McGonnagol smiled. "I'm sure the pair of you have noticed the empty bed in your dorm…well that is where Miss Johnson will be moving into, that is the reason I have called you both here; to welcome Miss Johnson and help her settle in"

The girls looked understanding.

"So she's in Gryffindor then?" Milly asked.

Professor McGonnagol nodded. "Yes, we have already had her sorted into a house" she replied. "Now, as it is Miss Johnson's first night here, I think it would be wise to simply take her up to your dorm and help her unpack. She has the same timetable as yourselves, so you will be able to show her around. However, I think as tomorrow is a Saturday, that would be the best time to do so"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Professor McGonnagol opened it to see Professor Dumbledore standing there and with him was a slim, dark-skinned girl with almond-shaped eyes and long black hair.

Professor Dumbledore introduced her as Angelina Johnson before he left.

Professor McGonnagol greeted the girl and introduced her to Milly and Jessica.

The two girls led Angelina to the Gryffindor portrait hole. The Fat Lady beamed. "Ah, a new student!" she exclaimed. "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Milly said the password "Caput Draconis" and the portrait hole swung open.

Jessica and Milly led Angelina through the common room, which was deserted; everyone still making their way back from the Great Hall.

As she followed them up to their dorm, Angelina began talking. "So what's Hogwarts like?" she asked.

Milly and Jessica eagerly told her all about the classes, the Professors, the ghosts and all of the students.

Angelina's trunk was already in their dorm and she got straight to work unpacking and neatly organising her bedside table.

By the time she had organised everything, it was almost 8:30pm.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Milly stuck her head out of their door. The majority of the Gryffindor girls were heading up the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked Katie Bell, another first year.

"Percy Weasley says he was given orders to send all if Gryffindor house to bed before 9:00" she replied, rolling her eyes.

Milly giggled and ducked back into her dorm, telling Angelina and Jessica was happening.

Eventually, the three girls stopped talking and drifted off to sleep, planning what they were going to do the following day.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Milly, Jessica and Angelina woke early. They dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Being early on a Saturday morning, the Great Hall was relatively empty so the three girls grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice and left, eager to begin the tour of Hogwarts.

By lunchtime, Milly and Jessica had managed to show Angelina the majority of Hogwarts and it's grounds. They had introduced her to Hagrid and the ghosts of Hogwarts.

The three of them headed into the Great Hall for lunch, only to find Lee, Fred and George already waiting for them.

As they sat down, Fred murmured to Milly "who's the hot new girl?"

Milly rolled her eyes at him, but explained "guys, this is Angelina Johnson, she's in our year, obviously she's in Gryffindor and she's in Jess and my dorm"

The boys nodded and said hi.

"Angelina, this is Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan" Jessica introduced them.

Angelina said hi before beginning to talk to Milly and Jessica about Quidditch.

"Lee does the commentary for our Quidditch matches" Jessica told Angelina.

Milly didn't say anything, but she couldn't help thinking (in amusement) that Jessica seemed to be almost bragging to Angelina about Lee!

Throughout the entire meal, Fred kept trying (and failing) to join in the girls' conversation.

George and Lee exchanged an exasperated look as Fred asked Angelina what her favourite Quidditch position was.

She broke off her conversation with Jessica and Milly, looking slightly ruffled. "Chaser" she said shortly.

George, Lee and Milly all exchanged amused looks at Fred's hurt look, but Jessica looked sympathetic.

As the meal ended, Angelina muttered "can we get away from these three?" to Milly and Jessica, who giggled and nodded.

The three girls ended up heading back up to their dorm so as to avoid the boys.

"Is Fred always that irritating?" Angelina asked despairingly.

"He's not that bad" Milly defended her friend.

"He's not irritating" Jessica shrugged.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Angelina asked Jessica.

"No!" she denied the accusation hotly.

Milly's expression was perfectly unreadable, however, she chose to turn her back to Angelina and tie her shoelace so that she could laugh unseen.

Angelina looked extremely disbelieving and so Jessica confessed that yes, she had a crush on Fred Weasley.

"I think that Lee likes you" Angelina commented.

"Who, me?" Jessica looked surprised.

Milly unexpectedly agreed with Angelina. "No offence Jess, but I've been thinking the same thing for a while now" she shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jessica asked.

"Because you were so caught up in obsessing over Fred" Milly laughed.

"Well I think that George likes you!" Angelina told Milly.

That shut her up.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Come again?" she asked.

Angelina shrugged. "It's surprising what you can pick up when you're not immediate friends with people" she told them. "George really seems to like you, you two obviously didn't notice, but between Lee and George, it's a wonder any food got eaten, they were so caught up in watching the pair of you!"

Milly and Jessica looked thoughtful.

"Maybe you're right" Jessica shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to see how things turn out" Milly shrugged.

"All we need now is for you to hook up with Fred" Jessica teased Angelina.

"As if. I will never date that irritating Weasley" she scoffed.

"Never underestimate our matchmaking skills!" Jessica warned.

"Or the persistence of Fred Weasley once he's set his mind to something!" Milly chuckled.

Angelina joined in the laughing, beginning to feel a sense of belonging at Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Monday morning, and the first day at Hogwarts on which Angelina would do proper lessons.  
Their first lesson was Transfiguration and Angelina walked to the classroom with Milly, Jessica, the twins and Lee.  
Fred was trying to make conversation with Angelina, and although she wanted to throw something at him in the hope that he would leave her alone, she simply ignored him, not wanting to start trouble so early in the day. Although…she thought to herself as Fred continued to try and draw her into a conversation…at least, if I got sent to Dumbledore's office, Fred wouldn't be there…  
As they entered the classroom, Milly and Jessica flashed knowing smiles at Angelina from their desk behind George and Lee. Angelina absently wondered where Fred was sitting, but she hastily pushed all thoughts of him out of her head as she politely asked Professor McGonnagol where she should sit.  
"Oh Angelina, would you sit beside Fred Weasley please?" the Professor smiled, not noticing the horrified expression spreading across Angelina's face.  
As she walked to the desk behind them, Milly and Jessica looked innocently out of the window, wicked grins spreading across their faces as soon as Angelina had sat down.  
Throughout the lesson, Angelina gave the back of Milly and Jessica's heads the ultimate death glare. If looks could kill, them both girls would have been reduced to smouldering piles of ashes by now.  
Halfway through the lesson, Milly turned in her seat.  
Fred flashed her a grin and she smirked back. "You alright there Freddie?" she asked, a teasing tone slipping into her voice.  
He nodded, glancing slyly at Angelina, who was studiously ignoring him.  
"You okay Angie?" Milly asked innocently.  
"Oh I'm just great thanks Mils" Angelina said sarcastically, giving her friend a "please help me" look.  
Jessica also turned around at this point, just in time to see Angelina's look. She looked highly amused.  
"You'll be fine Angie, Fred's sense of humour just takes a bit of getting used to, that's all" she smirked, knowing fine well it wasn't Fred's sense of humour which was irritating her friend.  
Angelina would probably have thrown something at her friends if Professor McGonnagol hadn't chosen to walk past their desks at that moment.  
"Why aren't you two working?" she asked Milly and Jessica sternly.  
"Oh…we were just making sure Angelina is settling alright" Milly said swiftly.  
"We'll get on with our work now" Jessica addded as the pair of them hastily turned back to their own desk.  
Angelina was waiting for the Professor's wrath to be unleashed on the two girls for their pathetic cover story, but the Professor simply moved on to deal with the Hufflepuffs at the other side of the classroom.  
"Are you settling in okay Angelina?" Fred asked politely.  
Angelina heard stifled giggles from her friends and muttered "yeah, brilliantly thanks"  
Fred beamed and took this as an opportunity to begin a conversation about sweets.  
Angelina rolled her eyes. "Look Fred, I appreciate you trying to make conversation, but I really need to finish my work first" she blew him off as gently as she could.  
Fred looked undeterred. "I'll help you!" he offered eagerly.  
Angelina internally screamed in frustration. Did this boy never give up? "Thanks Fred" she said wearily.  
By the time the lesson was over, Angelina wanted to go back to her dorm and avoid Fred Weasley for the next six years. Unfortunately, Milly and Jessica had other ideas.  
"Come on Angie, you're going to tell us all about your amazing lesson" Jessica sniggered, leading the way into the nearby girls bathroom. It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which meant that they wouldn't be overheard as the girls avoided using it.  
"So, how was he?" Milly asked.  
"Irritating" Angelina sighed. "And you two were no help!"  
Milly and Jessica giggled. "Sorry Angie, we just want you to give poor Freddie a chance" Jessica answered.  
"Honestly, you two have so much in common, you just have to get past the stage where you want to hurl a sharp object at his head" Milly said seriously, an amused look on her face.  
"Thanks you two" Angelina sighed.  
Milly and Jessica looked confused.  
"What for? Trying to set you up with Fred?" Jessica sounded bewildered.  
Angelina shook her head. "No! No, for being my friends, I really appreciate it" she smiled.  
Milly and Jessica looked surprised.  
"You're welcome" Milly grinned. "Thanks for being our friend"  
Jessica nodded in agreement.  
As they headed to their next lesson (which was Potions), they found Fred, George and Lee hanging back in the corridor.  
The three girls walked past them and into the classroom, but George caught Milly's wrist. "We need to talk to you" he hissed.  
Sighing, Milly turned to face the three of them. "Quickly!" she exclaimed.  
"Angelina?" Fred asked hopefully.  
Milly chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but ya gotta up your game Freddie-boy!" she teased, messing up his hair before sashaying into the Potions classroom and finding a seat with Jessica and Angelina.  
"Where did you go?" Jessica asked.  
Milly met the gaze of Fred as he, George and Lee finally came into the classroom, squashing onto the workbench with the girls. "Nowhere, I was just saying hi to those three" she shrugged offhandedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Several weeks passed.  
Angelina began to settle in at Hogwarys and began firm friends with Milly, Jessica, Lee and George. She was civil to Fred, but still found him incredibly annoying.

It was 6:30am on a Saturday morning. For some reason, Milly woke up and was unable to go back to sleep. Seeing that her two friends were still fast asleep, she quietly dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse and a weird sisters tshirt. Grabbing her broom from the corner of their dorm, she headed outside, hoping to get in at least an hour of Quidditch practise.  
As she headed onto the pitch, two familiar red-heads landed beside her.  
"Morning Milly" George grinned.  
She grinned back. "Morning" she replied.  
An out-of-breath Lee joined them, having run down from his seat in the empty stands.  
"Angelina not with you?" Fred asked casually.  
Milly chose not to answer right away, mounting her broom and hovering about a foot and a half off the ground before replying "no, she's still sleeping" Glancing at Lee, she added "and so is Jess"Lee looked embarrassed and refused to meet her gaze.  
To his relief, Fred chose to whine. "How am I supposed to ask her out if she's never around me?" he complained.  
Milly giggled. "You might want to get her to like you before you ask her out" she reminded him.  
Fred scowled, but George and Lee laughed.  
George however, stopped laughing when Fred spoke. "You know George, it would be an awful shame if I were to let slip to Milly here about you-know-what…" he tormented his twin.  
George looked furious. "Don't. You. Dare." he growled.  
Milly looked intrigued. "What?" she asked with child-like curiosity.  
"Nothing" George said hastily.  
"Lee?" she asked. "Will you tell me?"  
Lee looked as though he was about to speak, when George gave him a look and said "have you forgotten what information I could give Milly, Lee?"  
Lee looked startled and his mouth immediately snapped shut. Milly looked at each of the boys in turn; they all looked fidgety and nervous. "You're hiding something…" she mused. "And I'm going to find out what!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure" George muttered to no one in particular. "You won't find out…not yet anyway…"


	18. Chapter 18

Later that day, Milly, Jessica and Angelina were playing Quidditch. Well, they had been practising scoring, but had began chasing the Snitch instead.  
George, Lee and Fred came out to the Quidditch stands, searching for a glove which Lee had dropped earlier that morning.  
They didn't spot the three girls on brooms until they shot past them (on brooms) racing to catch the snitch first.  
The boys jumped back as the three girls sped past, but then shaded their eyes against the sun, in order to see who reached the snitch first.  
But the snitch had vanished out of sight and the three girls were circling their brooms, trying to be the first to spot it.  
Just then, Fred spotted a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Spinning around, he snatched the golden snitch out of the air, yelling to the three girls that he had it.  
As the three girls returned to the ground, Lee spotted his missing glove under a bench and hastily stuffed it into his pocket.  
Fred handed the snitch to Angelina, who swiftly put it back into it's box. "Thanks" she murmured.  
Fred smiled, pleased she was actually acknowledging him for once. "You're a pretty good flier" he commented. "You should try out for the Gryffindor team, I bet we could use some fliers like you!"  
Angelina looked slightly embarrassed. "Um...thanks" she said quietly. Then she asked "when are the tryouts?" in her normal voice.  
"In a few weeks" Fred replied.  
"Are you going to try out?" Angelina asked him.  
"Well George and I are thinking of trying out for Beaters" Fred explained.  
As Fred and Angelina continued to talk about their newly-discovered shared interest, George, Lee, Milly and Jessica began to talk in low voices.  
"Well they've finally discovered that they have something in common!" Jessica sniggered.  
"Maybe Angelina will finally stop talking about how much she hates Fred!" Milly chuckled.  
"Unfortunately, this is just going to make Fred talk about her more" George sighed.  
Lee laughed. "Yeah but at least he'll be a bit more cheerful now!" he said hopefully.  
"Well, we can hope" George shrugged.  
The other three laughed.  
"Why're you being so negative Georgie?" Milly asked, looking curious.  
"...no reason" he said after a slight hesitation.  
Milly and Jessica exchanged a look, both raising their eyebrows suspiciously, but neither of them pressed him.  
"Suit yourself" Jessica shrugged. "But I never thought I'd see a day when George Weasley was being negative!"  
Milly raised her eyebrows questioningly at Lee, hoping that he'd explain, but he simply shook his head. She sighed. "It's your choice Georgie" she told him. "But you can trust us not to say anything, right?"  
George nodded. "I know" he gave a small smile. "I know"


	19. Chapter 19

That evening...  
Fred, George and Lee were in their dorm.  
I can't believe Angelina and I have something in common!" Fred gushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
"Fred! We get it, okay!" George snapped.  
Lee exchanged a surprised look with Fred, who looked taken aback.  
"George? Are you alright mate?" Lee asked.  
"I'm fine" George replied sullenly.  
"You don't have a crush on Angelina do you?" Fred asked worriedly.  
George rolled his eyes. "No, you know exactly who I have a crush on; you can keep your precious Angelina" he answered.  
"Then what's wrong?" Fred asked in concern, sitting down beside his twin.  
George sighed. "It sounds stupid, but you're actually getting somewhere with the girl you like, I just know Milly sees me as a friend...what if she doesn't like me that way? Our friendship would be ruined! I just don't know what to do; I don't want to lose her" George spilled out all of his feelings.  
Lee had left the dorm. Rolling his eyes at the unhelpfulness of their friend, Fred turned to his twin, who was sitting on his bed and glaring at the wall like it had just devoured his broom.  
"Look, you can either risk everything and just ask her out, or you can wait until you're sure" Fred explained.  
George looked dejected. "Whatever" he muttered, closing the conversation.  
Fred kept attempting to talk to his twin, but George refused to speak, not even about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts!  
Almost half an hour later, the door opened and Lee came back in. But before he could be scolded by Fred for leaving when George was sulking, someone else stepped into the room. It was Milly.  
George spotted her and his eyes widened.  
Nodding a greeting to Fred, Milly walked across the room and sat down beside George on his bed.  
"Are you going to talk to me?' she asked quietly.  
He looked puzzled.  
"You haven't been speaking to anyone all day" she sighed. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. "Your temperature seems normal..." she mused. "Are you feeling okay?"  
George nodded. "Milly, I'm fine, honestly" he reassured her.  
She raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked in concern. "You can tell me if there's something bothering you..."  
George managed a weak smile. "Mills, I'm fine!" he repeated. "I'm just having one of those days"  
Milly didn't look convinced, but got to her feet. "I'd better get back to my Herbology essay" she sighed. "But come and find me if you want to talk, okay?"  
George nodded. "Okay" he agreed.  
Before she left, Milly gave George a swift hug. "I'll be in the library" she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as Milly left, Fred and Lee turned to grin at George, who had gone pink.  
"I'm still not going to ask her out" he warned. "Not yet anyway!"

That Evening...  
All students had gathered in the Great Hall for tea. George had cheered up considerably and was talking to Fred and Lee about the upcoming Quidditch match; Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin.  
As the six of them left the Great Hall; Lee was stopped by Madam Hooch, who wanted to discuss his Quidditch commentating with him. Professor McGonnagol also appeared, wanting to talk to the three girls. Looking disgruntled, Fred and George headed back to the common room.  
As they turned the corner, near Filch's office, they found a Slytherin first year hexing a Hufflepuff first year. Pulling out their wands, Fred and George simultaneously performed a very successful pus-filled boils hex on the Slytherin bully.  
The Hufflepuff girl shot to her feet and sped off down the corridor as fast as she could.  
Unfortunately for the twins, Filch came out of his office just in time to see them hex the Slytherin. A smug expression on his face, Filch sent the Slytherin to Madam Pomfrey and sent the twins to wait in his office whilst he marched off to find Dumbledore, with Ms Norris at his heels.  
The twins looked around Filch's office with great interest. They found a stack of drawers containing items Filch had been confiscating from students for the past goodness-knows-how-many years. Curiosity getting the better of them, the twins began to search the drawers.  
"I wonder why Filch confiscated this?" George questioned, holding up a folded piece of parchment.  
"Well he must have thought it was inappropriate or dangerous, otherwise he wouldn't have taken it" Fred pointed out.  
George nodded. "Maybe it's one of those parchments that insults whoever tries to read it" he suggested.  
Before Fred could reply, they heard footsteps heading towards Filch's office; accompanied by the sound of Filch talking earnestly to Dumbledore. George swiftly hid the parchment up his sleeve before the twins sat down in the chairs opposite Filch's desk, awaiting their fate.


	21. Chapter 21

Dumbledore being Dumbledore, let the twins go without so much as a detention; once they had explained what had happened. Filch was disgusted by the lack of punishment, but was reluctant to disagree with Dumbledore's decision. Gleefully, the twins headed back to their common room.  
Sitting down, George placed the parchment they had found in Filch's office on the table. Lee came over to them. "What's that for? Are you writing to someone?" he asked.  
Fred gave Lee a brief explanation. "Oh, so we want to find out what's so special about this particular parchment" Lee's quick mind quickly grasped the situation.  
George pulled out his wand, tapping it against the parchment thoughtfully. "My name is George Weasley" he said suddenly, holding his wand to the parchment.  
Suddenly, letters began to appear across the parchment. A stick-figure appeared, with a speech bubble which read "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"  
Fred, George and Lee read this with confused expressions. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Fred read aloud.  
Suddenly, the parchment began to change, patterns and shapes appearing until the parchment displayed a map of Hogwarts. But this was no ordinary map.  
"Wait, there's little footprints walking around; with people's names!" George exclaimed in astonishment.  
"This is so cool!" Lee breathed.  
"Hey, there's no wonder Filch confiscated this! Just think, we could sneak around Hogwarts and never be caught because we'd know where everyone was!" Fred looked gleeful.  
"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present; The Marauders Map" George read out the bold lettering at the very top of the page. "I wonder who they are, or were, they could be dead I suppose; we don't know how old this map is"  
"They must have known Hogwarts well, to have created this" Fred mused.  
"Well they probably went to this school" Lee pointed out.  
"Well whoever they were, they must have been pretty clever to have made this!" George shrugged, still looking at the map in awe.  
"Shall we tell the girls about this or not?" Lee asked.  
Fred looked thoughtful. "I think we should keep it to ourselves for the time being" he mused. "What do you two think?"  
"I agree" George replied, Lee was nodding in agreement.  
"How do we make this blank again?" George pondered. "There must be a way..."  
"There is!" Lee pointed at the Gryffindor common room, marked on the map. Where their three names were marked, was a speech bubble. This one read "Mischief managed"  
The three boys looked amused. "Oh that is perfect!" Lee laughed.  
"Mischief managed!" the three of them said in unison. Immediately, the map faded and the parchment returned to appearing blank.  
Milly, Jessica and Angelina came into the common room at this point; looking curious when they saw the three boys sitting around a seemingly blank piece of parchment.  
Angelina questioned them on this and, completely straight-faced, Fred replied that he was going to write a letter. On this note, the three boys headed up to their dorm; somehow managing to hold back their laughter until they collapsed through the door.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the day of the Quidditch tryouts.  
Fred, George and Angelina were all trying out, so Lee, Jessica and Milly bagged seats in the stands to cheer for their friends.  
After watching four Gryffindor boys from the fourth and fifth years tryout for Keeper, it was the turn of the Chaser's to tryout.  
First up was a second year girl called Alicia. She was unexpectedly good; causing Angelina to bit her lip nervously.  
Next up was Angelina. She demonstrated perfect balance, fast reaction times and quick reflexes.  
"Go Angelina!" Lee yelled with Milly and Jessica; both of whom had been cheering wildly for their friend.  
There were quite a lot of students trying out for a Chaser's position, so they had to wait. After next trying out the two fourth year students as Seekers, it was finally time to tryout the Beaters.  
Of course, Fred and George both did brilliantly (as expected, based on how much they'd practised). Milly, Jessica and Lee cheered themselves hoarse as their friends hit every bludger which headed their way.  
Finally, Professor McGonnagol stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch. The team captian, a sixth year boy, handed her a scroll of parchment containing names.  
As the Professor named Oliver Wood the new Keeper, the stands broke out with applause. A student who Lee and the others didn't recognise was named Seeker and Fred and George were named Beaters. Lee, Milly and Jessica cheered so loudly it was a wonder they could speak at all afterwards.  
Angelina was declared Chaser, along with the girl Alicia, who had tried out before her, and the team captain, whose name they couldn't recall.  
When Fred, George and Angelina rejoined their friends, they were grabbed in a group hug. Grinning crazily, the six of them headed up to their common room.  
"well done! You deserved to get onto the team; you did really well!" Milly smiled at George.  
He grinned back. "Thanks" he replied, his cheeks turning an impressive shade of Gryffindor red!


	23. Chapter 23

It was half term.  
Milly and Jessica were in Milly's room in her Uncle Remus' house. They had been painting their nails and were now sprawled out on the floor, chatting as they waited for them to dry.  
"Mils, if you don't mind me asking; do you miss your parents?" Jessica asked suddenly.  
"Well, in a way I regret not having a proper family, but I can't complain, Uncle Remus is a brilliant godfather. Besides, I was only a few years old when I lost them both...my Mum was killed by Death Eators a few days before He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was defeated and then a few weeks later, my Dad gets sentenced to life in Azkaban for the supposed murder of Peter Pettigrew; I can barely remember them" Milly sounded bitter.  
Jessica frowned. "Supposed murder?" she asked, looking quizzical.  
"I don't think my Dad murdered Pettigrew" Milly said quietly. "The day my Mum was killed, he hugged me and told me that Mummy had gone to live with the Angels now, but Daddy would keep me safe, he'd never leave me"  
Jessica looked shocked. "What do you think happened?" she asked.  
"I think my Dad was framed" Milly shrugged. "I don't think he'd abandon me like that, but he's stuck in Azkaban now, so I guess I'll never know the truth"  
"Maybe one day yyou'll get some answers" Jessica attempted to be optimistic.  
Milly shrugged again. "Who knows" she murmured.  
"Anyway, Ryan and Robbie are at home, so I was thinking, do you want to ask them to take us to Diagon Alley?" Jessica suggested.  
Milly nodded. "DSounds good" she smiled.

Surprisingly, Ryan and Robbie agreed. They saw Milly as a second younger sister and felt as though they were partly responsible for her; especially as she was an only child.  
After asking Remus if it was okay, Milly grabbed her purse, cloak and wand and rushed back next door when Jessica was waiting with her brothers. Within seconds, Ryan and Robbie had apparated them all to Diagon Alley.

Later...  
The four of them had had a great time. They had been shopping, bought pumpkin pasties from a bakery and even visited the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer each.  
As they walked down Diagon Alley, doing a little window-shopping before heading home, a man stepped in front of them.  
"Excuse us" Ryan said politely, moving as to walk past.  
"I'd like a word with my niece" the man said smoothly.  
Ryan and Robbie gave Milly questioning looks, but she simply nodded. "Uncle Lucius" she said politely.  
"Millicent" her uncle replied, with equal politeness. "I'll get straight to the point; I am here to invite you to move in with us, your real family, in Malfoy Manor"  
Milly raised her eyebrows. "You and my father couldn't stand each other" she stated coldly.  
Her uncle gave her a sickly smile. "I bbelieve your father would wish you to be raised in a civilised household, where you will recieve the very best of everything" he replied.  
"But why would I want that? I'm perfectly fine living with my Uncle Remus" Milly looked questioning.  
Lucius Malfoy looked slightly irritated. "Ah yes, your...Godfather" he sighed. "I'm not sure living with a filthy half-breed like Remus Lupin is the correct upbringing for a young pureblood such as yourself"  
Milly looked annoyed. "Excuse me?" she asked angrily. "Uncle Remus has raised me since I was a child. He took care of me despite what had happened to his closest friends. Where were you when this was happening? Oh yes...you were on the side of the people who caused it!"  
Robbie gently placed his hand on Milly's shoulder. "It's okay Milly, just breathe" he said quietly.  
She took a shaky breath, glaring at her uncle.  
"I can assure you, none of that was meant to happen!" he told his niece soothingly. "Your mother was one of my wife's closest friends!"  
"Yeah, before she met you and realised just in time that you were two-faced!" Milly was shaking with anger. "I'm not coming to live with you and your family, I'm staying where I am, where I know I'm safe!"  
Her uncle looked angry and stepped forwards, as though he was about to strike her. But Ryan and Robbie stepped forwards; stepping in front of Milly (and Jessica) protectively. "You heard her" Ryan snapped.  
Keeping their wands aimed at Lucius Malfoy, Ryan took the arm of his sister and Robbie took the arm of Milly and they apparated to the twins' room back at home.  
Milly stood near the window, shaking slightly.  
"Mils, are you okay?" Jessica asked in concern.  
Milly didn't answer, but tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
"I'll go get Remus" Jessica sped out of the room.  
Ryan and Robbie got Milly to sit down. Robbie rubbed her back soothingly and Ryan wound an arm around her; rocking her slightly in a comforting way.  
Remus hurried into the room, stopping in front of his goddaughter. He held his arms out to her and hugged her whilst Ryan, Robbie and Jessica recounted what had happened.  
Remus' usual smile was replaced with a dark scowl. "Lucius Malfoy had better keep away" he muttered darkly.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever! I've had writer's block (*screams with frustration*) but hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now!

Milly was walking down the street. Her Uncle Remus was suffering from his _furry little problem _and so she was spending the next few nights at Jessica's. Now, however, Jessica was on the phone to her grandparents, so Milly was heading down to the park around the corner to wait for her.  
As she turned the corner, she was suddenly grabbed by a tall figure and everything went dark...

Several hours later...  
Milly woke up in a large room. She was lying on a soft double bed with green silk coverings. Her heartbeat speeding up as she began to panic, she swung her legs off the bed and hurried to the door. As she tried the handle, she let out an exclamation of annoyance. It was locked.  
"Great" she fumed. "First I get kidnapped and now I can't even get out of this disgusting room!"  
Stepping back from the door, she stormed across to the window to examine her mystery location. She let out an involuntary gasp at the view. From her room she could see an enormous garden, with neat hedges and lush green lawns.  
As she continued to gaze out, she spotted three boys riding brooms and chasing each other. The platinum-blonde hair of one of them told her that this was her cousin, Draco Malfoy. Did this mean she was at the infamous Malfoy Manor?  
A noise in the room behind her caused her to turn, just in time to see her Uncle Lucius enter the room.  
"Ah, Millicent...you're awake" he smiled at his niece, who glared back.  
"Where am I?" she demanded.  
Her Uncle looked irritatingly calm. "You're in Malfoy Manor...your new home" he replied.  
"I'm not staying here!" she exclaimed, her voice shaking with fury.  
"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken" Lucius Malfoy answered, sounding unruffled.  
"You can't keep me here! What about my Uncle Remus? What about my friends?" Milly protested.  
"Your "Uncle" Remus doesn't even know you exist and neither do any of your friends" her Uncle replied.  
"What are you talking about? Of course they know I exist! I was with them only a few hours ago..." Milly trailed off with a look of complete confusion on her face.  
Lucius was shaking his head. "We performed a memory charm on all of your family, friends, Professors, anyone who knows you and now they're all convinced that you've lived in Malfoy Manor ever since your father went to prison and that you're in Slytherin" he informed her.  
Milly looked disbelieving. "Yeah right" she retorted. "You can't just go around doing that!"  
Her uncle smiled his infuriating smile. "I think you'll find that we already have" he replied.  
Milly glared at him. "I don't believe you" she told her uncle, a stubborn expression on her face.  
He continued to smile as he offered his niece his arm. "Well then, let me show you"  
Milly hesitantly took her Uncle's arm as he apparated them both to the street where Remus lived, next door to Jessica's family...


	25. Chapter 25

Milly stepped away from her Uncle. "I'm going to go and see my family and friends" she stated, her eyes daring him to forbid it.  
Lucius simply shrugged. "Go. See ffor yourself. I'll wait here" he replied.  
Milly walked up the garden path to Remus Lupin's house. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. Her godfather opened it, looking wary. "What are you doing here Black?" he asked briskly. "I told you, when your father betrayed us and got sent to Azkaban that I never wanted to lay eyes on you again"  
"Uncle Remus?" Milly asked in confusion.  
Remus scowled. "Trot off home to Malfoy Manor" he snapped. "And never call me that again!" With that, he turned and went back into the house, muttering about the impudence of some people.  
Disheartened, Milly hopped over the wall and knocked on Jessica's door. To her surprise, it was opened by Ryan and Robbie, who appeared to be on their way out. They didn't greet her in any way, however Ryan called over his shoulder "Jess! It's for you" before he and his twin scooted around her and walked down the garden path, snippets of their Quidditch discussion floating back towards Milly.  
Jessica appeared at the front door with Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie Bell just a few steps behind her.  
Milly could scarcely believe her eyes; just last week, she, Jessica and Angelina had been talking about Katie, saying how much they disliked her!  
"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked in an unfriendly tone.  
"I wondered if you lot wanted to hang out some time" Milly said hopefully.  
George scoffed. "With you? You must be joking!" he looked torn between disgust and amusement.  
Milly tried to hold back her hurt at George's rejection, but a look of sadness flickered across her face. Katie spotted it.  
"What's wrong Black? Got a crush on my boyfriend?" she asked spitefully.  
Milly's stomach flipped. Her boyfriend? George?  
George smirked at Katie, the girl he had always detested. "I'll only ever have eyes for you, Princess" he promised, shooting Milly a look of pure disgust.  
Milly's stomach churned. "Whatever" she muttered, hastily walking away, ignoring the jeers and cackles from her old friends.  
She turned the corner and found Lucius waiting, casually leaning against the wall like a professional model in a robes commercial.  
Her stomach was hurtling around like a Catherine Wheel and her head began to throb. She felt her legs buckle beneath her and she crumpled. Just before she hit the ground, he Uncle caught her, scooping her up easily as he apparated them back to Malfoy Manor.  
He carried his niece up to her room, calling to his wife as he passed the drawing room.  
"Milly? Milly, can you hear me?"  
Milly was vaguely aware of concerned voices speaking to her but the darkness was closing in on her and she drifted out of consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

Milly awoke several hours later. Her Aunt Narcissa was sat by her bed, a concerned expression on her face. As she slowly sat up, Milly asked " what happened?"  
"You collapsed. We think it was a negative side effect of being around people who have lost all memories of you" her aunt explained.  
Milly nodded. "Well can I get up now?" she asked.  
Narcissia stood. "Of course, lunch is being served in half an hour. We shall await you in the dining room if you're feeling up to it" she told her niece.  
Looking relieved, Milly got up. "I'll be there" she confirmed. Her aunt nodded and left the room.

At lunch...  
"Milly will need to go and buy new school robes, my dear" Lucius told his wife as they all sat down to lunch.  
Draco was sitting across the table from his cousin, looking at her curiously.  
"What?" Milly asked him.  
"Did you know that I was your cousin?" he asked.  
Internally groaning, Milly nodded. "I was aware" she replied.  
"Then why did you never come and visit me?" Draco asked.  
Milly raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't aware that I would be made welcome" she answered.  
"Well this is your home now" Lucius told his niece, who nodded.  
Narcissa sipped her pumpkin juice serenely. "Milly sweetie, if you're feeling up to it, I think you and I should pay a visit to Diagon Alley this afternoon" she addressed her niece.  
"Certainly Aunt Narcissa" Milly smiled.  
Her eleven-year-old cousin looked sulky. "Can I come with you?" he asked his mother.  
Narcissa nodded. "Of course you can Draco darling...that is, of course, if Milly doesn't mind!"  
Noticing the hopeful expression on the face of her younger cousin, Milly shook her head. "Of course I don't mind" she smiled.  
Narcissa gave her niece an approving look. "Well then, after lunch, we will tidy ourselves up and then be off to Diagon Alley" she smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

As they finished lunch, Narcissa walked her niece to her room. She picked out a simple emerald green skater dress for her to wear before leaving to change.

Later that day...  
Narcissa and Milly were walking through Diagon Alley with arms full of packages. As they left the final shop and prepared to take the Floo Network back to Malfoy Manor, a flash of red caught Milly's eye.  
Glancing round, Milly spotted Fred and George traipsing into a shop further down the row. On the spur of the moment, she asked her aunt if they could quickly pop into that shop before heading home. Her aunt nodded distractedly, waving at an old friend who she had just spotted.  
Milly hurried into the shop which the twins had entered only moments earlier. To her relief, the twins were stood near the back of the shop, looking at a display counter. As casually as she could, Milly strolled past the twins, cheerfully calling out a greeting. Although she was not surprised, Milly still felt hurt when neither of the twins responded to her. Remembering what had happened last time, she hastily left the shop and found her aunt waiting for her.  
"They really don't remember...do they?" Milly asked sadly.  
Narcissa shook her head. "They never will" she told her niece, adding "but it's better this way, we can keep you safe"  
Her aunt continued to talk, but Milly was no longer listening. Instead, she was watching the retreating backs of Fred and George as they left the shop and walked further down Diagon Alley. "Maybe one day you'll remember me" she murmured.


	28. Chapter 28

It was Monday morning. With a sinking feeling, Milly realised that she was going to have to return to Hogwarts, even though her friends still had no memories of her.  
Sighing to herself, she got up and headed into the bathroom to shower and change. As she headed downstairs for breakfast, she heard voices.  
"Milly!" her aunt was calling her from the living room.  
"Yes Auntie Narcissa?" Milly asked. Her eyes fell on the petite girl sitting in the armchair opposite her aunt.  
"Milly, this is Daphne Greengrass" Narcissa gestured to the girl.  
The girl stood, smiling and Milly recognized her as being one of the Slytherin girls.  
"As far as everyone else is concerned, the two of you have been best friends since childhood, so you need to make sure you make it look convincing!" Narcissa told her niece.  
Milly looked confused but Daphne explained "we're both being kept off school for a few weeks!"  
"But..." Milly began.  
Her aunt shook her head firmly. "Don't argue Milly" she warned. "That's what everyone thinks and there's nothing you can do to change that, you'll just have to get used to it"  
Sighing, Milly asked "do I get any say in my life anymore?" she asked miserably.  
"This was all for your own safety Milly, in a few years you'll understand" Narcissa replied. "Now, I'm going to go and leave you girls to work out the best way of getting to know each other enough to be able to convince everyone that you're inseparable." And with that, she left the room, pausing in the doorway to add "you have two weeks"  
Once her aunt had left, Milly asked Daphne "so, any ideas?"  
Daphne grinned. "Shopping!" she exclaimed cheerily. "We'll go as soon as you've had breakfast!"  
With a feeling of dread settling in her stomach, Milly trudged down the corridor towards the dining room, wondering what on earth the next two weeks held in store for her.


	29. Chapter 29

Milly barely swallowed her last spoonful of cereal when Daphne began dragging her upstairs.  
"I thought we were going shopping..." Milly looked confused.  
"We are! But first, you need to get changed!"  
Raising her eyebrows, Milly asked "what's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?"  
Daphne bit her lip. "Well they're not very...flattering" she replied.  
"I don't want to change them" Milly stated, folding her arms across her chest.  
Sighing, Daphne nodded. "Fine, but will you let me pick out some clothes for you when we're out?" she bargained.  
Milly nodded. "Fine" she agreed.

Half an hour later...  
Milly and Daphne were wandering around Diagon Alley in silence. They both seemed unsure of what to say to the girl they were supposed to be best friends with. Eventually, Daphne spoke. "I'm sorry about what happened" she told Milly as they paused to let a bunch of children on toy broomsticks rush past.  
Milly smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks" she replied, after a moment, then she asked "so, what do you like to do in your free time?"  
Daphne seemed surprised by the question. "Oh, well, I like shopping..." she began, trailing off as she gave a self-conscious laugh, saying "that makes me seem really shallow!"  
"It doesn't, Jessica used to drag me shopping with her all the time" Milly reassured her.  
Daphne seemed to sense Milly's sadness as she hastened to add "well, don't tell anyone, but I actually quite like Quidditch!"  
Milly grinned, realising that they might actually have something in common after all. "Who do you support?" she asked with genuine interest.  
After a slight hesitation, Daphne admitted "Appleby Arrows...but my sister supports Chudley Cannons"  
Milly laughed. "But Chudley Cannons are terrible!" she exclaimed.  
"I know!" Daphne was also laughing. "Who do you support?"  
"Appleby Arrows!" Milly continued to laugh.  
Daphne's smile grew wider. "Did you know they're playing Chudley Cannons next month?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I was hoping to go and see the match" Milly replied.  
"Well, I promised I'd take my sister, but do you want to come with us?" Daphne asked, sounding excited.  
Grinning, Milly nodded. "If your sister won't mind" she replied.  
"She'll be pleased; you're my best friend, remember!" Daphne smiled.  
Chattering excitedly, the two girls hurried inside the nearby Quidditch store.


	30. Chapter 30

"It's my turn to choose where we go" Milly pointed out.  
Danone sighed. "Okay fine, but you have to let me choose your outfit this time" she bargained.  
Rolling her eyes, Louise nodded. "Deal"

Half an hour later, Daphne was finally happy with Milly's outfit.  
"Okay, let's go!" she grinned.  
Milly hesitated in front of the full length mirror near her door. She smoothed down the fabric of the black dress Daphne had picked out for her. "You don't think it's too short, do you?" she fretted.  
It was Daphne's turn to roll her eyes. "I've told you, it's fine! Now, are we going to go?" she responded impatiently.  
Laughing at the impatience of her friend, Milly grabbed her bag which was lying on her bed. "Okay, let's go" she announced.

As they stepped out of the fireplace in the empty shop beside Madam Malkin's robe shop, Daphne raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You said we were going somewhere I hadn't been before but I'm pretty sure I've been to Diagon Alley before..." she commented.  
"this was the nearest place we could floo to" Milly responded, walking out of the shop, Daphne following.  
Milly led Daphne out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. Daphne's eyes widened and she looked nervous.  
"we're only going to a coffee shop round the corner, it's fine" Milly reassured her.  
Daphne didn't relax until they were seated at a small table in the corner of the muggle coffee shop.  
Leaving their coats at the table, Daphne followed Milly to the counter.  
One of the muggles working there asked Milly what she wanted. After a few moments, she ordered a small caramel latte. The muggle (who's name badge read Susan) then looked at Daphne, who panicked for a moment before asking for the same.  
As Milly paid, they returned to their table to wait for their drinks.  
"So how do you know about this place?" Daphne asked.  
Milly hesitated before answering. "I used to come here with my Uncle Remus sometimes" she admitted.  
"I'm guessing your Uncle Lucius doesn't know that you used to visit muggle London" Daphne mused.  
Shaking her head, Milly laughed. "He'd probably go up in smoke" she joked.  
Susan-the-muggle arrived with their drinks. As she left, Daphne smiled at Milly. "You know, I think we're going to be able to convince everyone" she told her.  
Milly nodded in agreement. "I think you're right" she replied. "Let's just hope nothing went wrong with my Uncle's memory charm!"  
"No offence meant, but with your Uncle's military precision, I'd say we're safe!" Daphne teased.  
As Milly laughed with her friend, she wondered how she had been such a terrible judge of Daphne's character, she couldn't imagine not being friends with her now!


	31. Chapter 31

Milly was sitting alone in the living room. A book was open in her lap, but she was no longer reading it. She was staring out of the window, memories replaying in her mind like a broken record playing the same song on repeat.  
There was one thing which she hated to think about and that was that none of her old friends or family remembered any of the memories they had shared with her. That thought alone often kept her up at night.  
Although her Aunt and Uncle insisted that this had been done for her own protection and that in time she would understand, she couldn't help resenting them a little for taking her away from the people who she had spent the most part of her life so far with.  
"Milly?"  
She jumped, not having realised that she was no longer alone.  
Draco was standing just inside the doorway, a confused look on his face. (Milly later realised that he probably wasn't used to crying females)  
"Yeah?" she asked, hastily wiping away her tears and trying to look like she had been crying.  
"I saw you crying" Draco almost sounded accusing.  
Milly gritted her teeth. "I'm fine"  
Hesitantly, Draco sat down beside his cousin. "Were you thinking about your old life?" he asked.  
Milly was surprised by her cousin's perception. "Yes" she replied, seeing no reason to lie to him.  
Draco's forehead creased as he thought about this. "Are you not happy living here?" he asked after a few minutes.  
"of course I am" Milly hastened to reassure him. "It's just very different from what I'm used to"  
Her cousin thought this through. "But you're not going anywhere are you?" he asked.  
Milly shook her head. "Of course not. But you have to promise me that you won't tell your father that you saw me crying, okay?"  
Draco nodded. "I promise" he agreed.  
As Draco left to meet up with some of his friends, Milly smiled to herself, thinking that her younger cousin may begin to be more like a brother to her. She had always wanted a younger brother or sister; that was the one thing she had hated about her old life, being an only child. Maybe her life here was better than she had previously realised. She closed her book and headed up to her room, planning on sending an owl to Daphne to see if she wanted to meet up.


	32. Chapter 32

Narcissa knocked on her niece's bedroom door.  
"come in" Milly called from inside.  
Stepping into the room, Narcissa spotted her niece curled up in the window seat with a book. "How are you and Daphne getting along?" she asked, getting straight to the point.  
Milly seemed slightly surprised by the question, but she nodded. "We're getting on pretty well, we have quite a lot in common" she answered.  
Her aunt looked relieved. "I'm glad to hear it" she replied. She paused before asking "I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me this afternoon? It would be nice to spend some time together"  
Milly nodded, smiling. "Sounds good" she replied.  
Narcissa looked pleased by her response. "I'll go and arrange for us to have an early lunch and then we can be off" she told her niece. She headed to the doorway, but then paused and turned back. "I was thinking, we could meet up with Daphne and her mum later on, make it a proper girly day out?"  
Milly smiled. "Sure" she responded.  
Her response seemed to be good enough for her aunt, who smiled and nodded as she headed downstairs.  
Closing her book, Milly got to her feet and moved across to her wardrobe, knowing that her aunt would be expecting her to change before they left.  
As she picked out different outfits and compared them in the mirror, Milly couldn't help wondering what her old friends would think of her new style, but she hastily pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, determined to have a good day and not think of anything which she knew would dampen her spirits.


	33. Chapter 33

After an early lunch, Milly and Narcissa changed and took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley where they planned to spend a few hours shopping.  
"So, anywhere where you'd like to go first sweetie?" Narcissa asked her niece.  
"Well I'd quite like a new perfume..." Milly admitted.  
"Let's go" Narcissa headed off down a small side street which widened into a wider street of perfume and beauty stores.  
After half an hour, both Milly and her aunt had purchased new perfumes and we're shopping for new shoes. Narcissa purchased a pair of black, heeled boots whilst Milly chose a pair of silver ballet pumps and a clutch bag in the same colour.  
Two hours later and they both had their arms full of bags. They had purchased new clothes, books, shoes and many more items. Milly was thoroughly enjoying herself, her aunt was great company and they got along extremely well.

At 3pm, they headed to the small café where they had arranged to meet Daphne and her mum. They stopped for a butterbeer before they headed to the nearby spa.  
Daphne and Milly went to get manicures and facemasks whilst Narcissa and Mrs Greengrass went to get massages.  
By the end of the afternoon, Milly felt content and relaxed, she was finally beginning to feel like she belonged in this life. As they all said their goodbyes, Mrs Greengrass told Narcissa that she would owl her the details about a party.  
Once they were back at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Milly went to put away their purchases. "What's this about a party?" Milly asked her aunt.  
"The Greengrasses are holding a party in a few weeks time and I think it would be a good opportunity for you and Daphne to prove that you can convince everyone that you're best friends" her aunt replied. "Obviously, we'll need another shopping day to choose clothes, but that's for another day!"  
Milly smiled at her Auntie. "I had a good time today, thank you" she told her.  
Narcissa smiled. "I always wanted a daughter" she confided. "Now it feels like I have one"  
"I feel like I have a mum" Milly smiled as she headed to her room. She dropped her bags of shopping on the floor and collapsed on her bed, feeling exhausted but the happiest she'd felt in quite a long time.


	34. Chapter 34

"Morning" Milly stifled a yawn as she sat down at the breakfast table. Her Uncle Lucius had already left for the Ministry of Magic, but her Aunt Narcissa was still seated at the table, sipping tea as she sorted through the owl post. Draco was slumped in his seat, half asleep and listlessly stirring his now-cold bowl of porridge.  
"Ah there you are Milly" her aunt smiled at her. "I was just about to send Dobby to come and find you."  
As though he had heard his name being mentioned, the house-elf hurried into the room, balancing a large tray. Milly began buttering a slice of toast.  
Narcissa reached across the table and handed Milly an envelope. "What's this?" she asked her aunt in confusion.  
"Open it and see" Narcissa responded. Draco was sitting up now, looking interested.  
Curious, Milly open the envelope and pulled out a silver and black invitation. Skim-reading it, she looked across at her aunt with wide eyes. "A party?" she asked.  
"Do you remember when we had that girly day out with Daphne and her Mum?" Narcissa asked her niece, who nodded. "Well Daphne's Mum, mentioned having a party during the half term of Hogwarts. You are aware that you and Daphne will be attending Hogwarts after half term?"  
Milly nodded. "Yeah..."  
"Well this is the party. It will be a week tomorrow" her aunt explained.  
"A week" Milly's eyes widened. "But I'm going to need a new dress and shoes and everything!"  
Narcissa smiled. "Daphne sent me an owl while you were still asleep, she's taking you shopping in an hour" she replied.

As soon as Daphne arrived, the two girls took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. Both girls managed to find dresses which they liked in the first shop which they entered, but, after trying them on, they decided to shop around a little more. 5 shops later, they were running out of options and that was when Milly came up with the idea of visiting muggle London in search of dresses.  
Milly led the way towards a large shopping mall, Daphne following more hesitantly. They reached the automatic doors, which, true to their name, automatically opened. Unsuspecting, Daphne was startled and let out a small shriek, attracting curious looks from the surrounding muggle shoppers. Milly started to giggle as she reassured Daphne that it was perfectly safe and that the doors would not close whilst she was walking through them.  
The two girls walked through the mall, towards the escalators. Milly stepped onto the escalator going upwards, followed by a very hesitant Daphne. Daphne was as white as a sheet. "How do muggles use these? Aren't they afraid they might get hurt?" she asked from closed eyelids.  
Milly looked amused. "Daphne, the Hogwarts staircases move all the time" she pointed out.  
"Yes, but not usually while you're on them" Daphne replied through gritted teeth.  
They reached the top of the escalator and Daphne looked relieved to be back on a surface that wasn't moving beneath her feet.  
After visiting 3 shops, Daphne found a dress which she liked. Milly used her own muggle bank card to make the purchase, whilst Daphne looked on curiously. In the next shop Milly bought and dress and both girls found heels which they liked.  
After another brief trip on an escalator and a few minutes of walking, the girls were back in Diagon Alley. They paused outside the Leaky Cauldron, where they had arranged to meet Narcissa and Mrs Greengrass, and used disillusion charms on their shopping bags so that they appeared to come from wizarding shops and not muggle clothing stores.  
Narcissa and Mrs Greengrass were waiting for them inside.  
"Did you have a good time girls?" Mrs Greengrass asked.  
Daphne and Milly exchanged a look. "It was eventful" Milly replied truthfully as they both started to laugh.

(The dresses and shoes:  /cgi/set?id=179743019 )


End file.
